honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location is the 119th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the point-and-click survival horror video game Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It was published on October 11, 2016. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location on YouTube "Yet another clickbait horror game filled with frustrating trial and error puzzles, child murder, and plenty of jumpscares." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Script You thought the nightmare was over. You thought you'd already seen the final chapter. You thought, wrong. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location We're seriously doing this?! Enter the twisted realm of the Five Nights at Freddy’s all over again, as Scott Cawthon returns from making terrible spin-off RPGs, to once more fill the YouTubes with his childhood trauma -- or possibly very specific fetish for animatronics. By releasing yet another clickbait horror game filled with frustrating trial and error puzzles, child murder, and plenty of jumpscares. But, hey! At least it's the shortest one yet! Thanks Scott! Stretch the limits of your suspension of disbelief, as you enter yet another dank murder basement as a first-time employee whose job is to fix this Indian iron maiden's house there. That have long since stopped looking kid-friendly and are clearly just walking slaughter caskets at this point! While they are try to scoop you open rip you to pieces, and generally scare the crap out of you. Then go home to watch nonsensical cartoons and throw JPEGs of popcorn at your face until it's time for the next day. As you play a protagonist with so little sense of self-preservation that even the game itself seems to realize it. ['''Game:' "I'm curious what events would lead a person to want to spent their nights in a place like this."] But apparently that all makes sense if you followed... all the deep lore... and read the book or something. Because seriously, there's a ''Five Night at Freddy's book now too! Ughh!!! Play the game that fans are praising as revolutionizing the Freddy series - because the entire game doesn't take place in a single room for once! Then experience the changes that could have made for the most tense and skillful gameplay in the franchise - but just ends up as a series of one-off vignettes that feel like half-assed ideas! Like: shocking the robots, climbing through the vents, powering down the facility, powering up the robot's rooms, and sneaking with the flashlight. Then, instead of bringing it all into a full experience at the end, the game just takes you through one and them dumps you into the bad ending where you're worn like a flesh suit. Innovation (!). Then once you've played through the game, get ready for the real bulls*** to start! As you run headlong into Sister Location's ''secret ending grind! Which will have you killing yourself over and over to get a random minigame, to unlock a hidden door, behind which you're find a reward... the exact same s*** gameplay as the last four ''Freddy's games! That you'll force your way through, just to see the 15 second ending, so you can post about it on lore forums -- or just give up and watch Markiplier play through it like the rest of us did gets Markiplier Congratulations (!). We're all idiots. So get out your officially branded Freddy's merchandise and get ready for the next obligatory entry in this series that you're already committed to for the long haul. Because Cawthon's gonna pump these things out until jumpscares stop working... which is never gonna scare ARRRHHHH!!!! F***! Every! Single! Time! Starring: Murders Prower; Black Swan; Those Posing Statues From Art Class; Faceless Freddy; Triumph the Jumpscare Bear; Why Would You Ever Make A Horrifying Robot Baby?!; and Happy Entrails To You! for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location ''was 'Five Games at Freddy's: YouTube Sensation.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Five Games at Freddy's: YouTube Sensation' You know, I'd ask about the time period stuff, and all the A.I. and whatnot, but honestly I've totally given up at this point. At least this one was sort of funny! 'Robot:' "Thank you for selecting casual bongos."'' bongo music plays Trivia * Five Nights at Freddy's creator Scott Cawthon commented on this video on YouTube. He wrote “I know that I get totally roasted in this, but it’s still an honor to be featured in one of these! I’ve always been a fan.﻿” (As quoted in this 1428 Elm article) * There are Honest Game Trailers about several other Five Nights at Freddy's games, including Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator ''and ''Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location ''has a 97.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Jeremy Dick of 1428 Elm called the Honest Game Trailer "hilarious." Dick wrote "The “Honest Game Trailers” from the Youtube channel Smosh Games are some of the funniest videos you can stream. They take a brutally honest approach to some of the games we love. Even the greatest video games have their flaws, and it’s humorous to imagine the trailers owning up to them while still selling the game." In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, William Usher of CinemaBlend wrote "Smosh doesn't hold back in saying that the Five Nights at Freddy's series is either a recreation of Cawthon's childhood traumas or a deeply disturbing fetish for sadistically violent animatronics." Usher also noted "the Honest Game Trailer hits a lot of salient points. They bring out how Sister Location takes place at yet another "dank" basement where players assume the role of a night guard, attempting to keep the "slaughter caskets" at bay. ... The Honest Trailer also takes a dig at the game's grindy alternate ending route, which sees players having to hunker down and go through the grating task of using the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's 3 systems." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles design by Robert Holtby External links * 'Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location Is Shut Down In New Honest Game Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * '‘Sister Location’ Gets Honest Trailer Treatment '- 1428 Elm article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Indie games Category:Survival horror games Category:Scott Cawthon